Sky Den
Sky den is a navy blue pegasus with blue and green mane and tail. When Sky Den was an little pegasus, he always wanted to be a rock pony. He loved to play and listen to music, he listens to mostly metal, but dabbles in rock. When he grew old enough, he bought his first guitar with his own bits. He began to play his guitar almost every day and it came to him quickly. When he got a bit older, he started to write songs. At that time he never though to record an album. So when he built his cloud home in Ponyville, he decided on a whim to add a studio to play his guitars and listen to his music. Sky Den's cloud home Sky Den built his own home over the town of Ponyville far above Twilight Sparkle's Treebrary so he can go see her and Spike. He sometimes goes there for tea. He has his own studio to work on his albums and listen to his music. When he earns enough bits, he will build an indoor pool and a game room for him and his friends to hang out in. He also wants to have a wrap around balcony on his home on top level of his cloud home. first Album' One day, Sky Den was playing his guitar in his studio and decided to record a demo album. When he was done, he flew to the Treebary and gave the demo album to Twilight Sparkle. She though the demo was good and that he should make an album. He took Twilight's advice and made his first album. It took him 2 or 3 weeks to record and produce it. All About His Cloud Studio His cloud studio is attached to his home and it's sound proof so no pony can here it from outside. He has 5 to 10 different guitars in his studio and he is thinking of getting a drum set to, but he is not sure yet. Sky Den's friends When he was new to Ponyville he had no friends at the time. He met Applejack for the first time at the Ponyville game center and they hung out together then. He met Twilight Sparkle when he was checking a book out and now they are friends. When he was at a party with Applejack, he meet Rainbow Dash with an mug of cider in her hooves. He hangs with Twilight Sparkle at the Treebrary almost every night for tea or to chat with her. His second Album Friendship is strong (out on tuesday ) The second album that he is working on is called "Friendship is Strong". The album is about now evil cannot destroy friendship. After his first album was out, he hung out with Rainbow Dash,Twilight Sparkle, ect. he came up with the album name "Friendship is Strong" because Twilight showed him how strong friendship can beat the time. Taking Twilight Sparkle out for dinner One night when he was at the Treebary he ask Twilight out for dinner as the friendly thing to do. On Tuesday night he and Twilight they had dinner together. It was an nice thing to do for his friend. Flying with Rainbow Dash When he was hanging out with Plotline and Rainbow Dash at the Treebary, he asked Rainbow if he can fly along with her. So when they where flying to her cloud home, they chatted about stuff like how we can hangout some more. He like to fly withh Rainbow and jest chat whit her. About His Guitar's *he have about 10 all most 20 guitar in his cloud studio and thay are... *Gibson les paul (5) *ESP KH-2 (6) thats all he have for how but thay sound prety awesome. Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Pegasi